Lluvioso descanso
by Blackshadow390
Summary: Una tormenta se desataba en Midgar y Cloud regresa mojado hasta los huesos y adolorido. Que hará Tifa para relajarlo?


**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada¬¬… (Lagrimas)**

**Este en mi primer fanfic para final fantasy que les guste. Reviews!**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

**Lluvioso descanso**

-10 pm-

Ya había caído la noche en Midgar y como de costumbre Tifa ya había cerrado Seventh Heaven.

Esta se encontraba limpiando el bar pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte…Cloud.

Las cosas iban mejorando cada día más. Después de la derrota de Sephiroth, Cloud por fin pudo relajarse un poco más y no tener que preocuparse de que algún psicópata amenazara con destruir el mundo. Ya no había más Geostigma. Denzel y Cloud se habían curado gracias a Aerith. Tifa nunca pararía de agradecerle a ella.

Ahora ellos dos vivían como una pareja. Así es, como escucharon, P-A-R-E-J-A. Cloud por fin tuvo el valor de decirle a Tifa lo que sentía por ella y en vez de que ella le respondiera verbalmente, se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente y la levantó entre sus brazos y….este de….digamos que eso acabó en el cuarto… ^^

El sonido de un trueno la trajo devuelta a la realidad. En la mañana, el noticiero informó que el pronóstico del clima de Midgar iba a ser algo malo ¡pero ella nunca creyó que fuese así de malo!

La tormenta no cesaba desde la mañana y al parecer se hacía más fuerte. Detestaba las tormentas porque le traían varios recuerdos tristes.

Denzel y Marlene estaban profundamente dormidos. Ella iba a esperar un poco por si llegaba Cloud. Él se había ido muy temprano para ver si podía evitar la tormenta pero eso no iba a pasar.

Pero ella ya estaba cansada, así que decidió ir a dormir. Apago las luces y se dirigió al cuarto que ahora compartía con Cloud. Se metió a la regadera y se baño.

Veinte minutos después salió del baño y se puso tan solo unas pantis y una blusa que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera. A ella no le gustaba usar bra en las noches porque le apretaba el pecho. Se metió entre las sabanas y se sumergió en mar de sueños…

* * *

-11:30 pm-

El sonido de un trueno la despertó. Respiraba agitadamente y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Hacía mucho frio. Inmediatamente busco a Cloud para poder acurrucarse contra él y así obtener calor. Aún no llegaba.

'Cloud… ¿Dónde estás?'

Tifa ya estaba preocupada. Pero Cloud se podía cuidar solo, después de todo, él había salvado al mundo más de una vez. El estaría bien…?

De repente, un rugido familiar se escucha. Fenrir.

Se levanta de la cama y va hacia la ventana de la habitación y dado que aún estaba la tormenta solo vio un punto amarillo entrando por la puerta principal.

Regresó a la cama y se acostó de nuevo. Cinco minutos después se abre la puerta y entra un muy mojado Cloud por ella y desaparece en el baño. Oye la ducha correr y un profundo suspiro.

Quince minutos después se abre la puerta del baño y este se dirige al closet para sacar unos pantalones de dormir, se los pone y cansadamente camina hacia la cama.

Se desploma sobre esta y se cubre con las sábanas.

"¿Cloud?" pregunto Tifa. Fue respondida por un leve gruñido. Pobre, trabajo todo el día bajo esa tormenta del demonio. Se le ocurrió algo.

Tifa se levanta y camina hasta una cajonera que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Abre el segundo cajón y saca una crema. Camina de nuevo a la cama, le hace a un lado la sábana y le pone la crema en la espalda de Cloud.

"¿Tifa, que haces?" pregunto al sentir una fría substancia en su espalda y trato de sentarse pero Tifa se lo impidió y lo recostó.

"Shh Relájate y deja que yo me encargue" le susurró suavemente en su oído. Cloud se tenso pero inmediatamente sus músculos se relajaron al sentir las manos de ella masajeando su espalda suave y lentamente. Dejo salir un suspiro.

Tifa se aseguraba de llegar a todo nudo. Tratando de relajarlo lo más que pueda. Cuando termino, Tifa se acerco a su oído y murmuro:

"Mañana no irás a trabajar" pero Cloud inmediatamente replicó.

"Pero tengo que hacer entregas"

"No me importa. No irás y punto. No me importa si tendré que amarrarte a la cama para evitar que te vayas, lo haré…" suspiro por un momento "Necesitas un día de descanso, Cloud. Has estado trabajando mucho y de verdad lo necesitas. No quiero que por la falta de sueño te andes desmayando" se acostó a un lado de él y lo abrazo.

"Hn" la envolvió entre sus brazos y la pego más a él. No sabía si lo que le había dicho ella era una amenaza o si lo decía de juego. Tal vez la mejor opción era quedarse en casa y pasarla con los niños y ella.

Ambos se sumergieron en un mar de sueños.

* * *

**Fin de mi primer final fantasy fanfic. Reviews!**

**Chao Chao!**


End file.
